


A Burning Issue!

by Gooferdusty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooferdusty/pseuds/Gooferdusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the infamous prank war! Total CRACK FIC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burning Issue!

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at posting here on AO3. Fingers crossed.

  


  
**Title:** A Burning Issue!  
 **Author:** gooferdusty   
 **Pairing/ Characters:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** PG 13.  
 **Warnings:** Misuse of superglue and muscle rub! *beware the Winchester's fight dirty*  
 **Disclaimer:** Not making a penny profit, don't own the boys, no hurt intended, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
 **Summary:** The aftermath of the infamous prank war! Total CRACK FIC!

**A/N**  This features the Winchester's post prank war. It's written entirely in the format of a conversation, no descriptive writing at all. It's meant as a bit of fun, i hope it brings as much of a smile to your face reading it as it did for me while i was writing it.  

 

“I said i didn’t wanna get into this prank thing with you Dean, its stupid and it always escalates.”

“You might think you said that Sammy, what you actually said was my name is Sam Winchester and I’m a chicken.”

“Whatever Dean. You've gone too far, you always do.”

“Jeez Sam, can’t you take a joke?”

“A joke Dean. A joke?. You’re not the one who’s just spent the last 3 hrs in the ER.“

“You started it Sammy.”

“How did i start it? I seem to remember it was you sticking a spoon in my mouth that started it.”

“Very true Sam, but you took it to the next level. You went hardcore...."

“What? How do you work that out Dean?”

“Err....superglue Sam? Ringing any bells? Took the skin clean off. Look....hands...no skin...your fault.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am i supposed to feel sorry for you Dean? Cuz let me tell you, kinda hard when I’m sitting here with my dick in a bowl of iced water cuz my stupid idiot of a brother thought it would be funny to empty my tube of KY and refill it with muscle rub. And that's without even mentioning the embarrassing trip to the ER.”

“Yeh, that was pretty embarrassing....for you, but i think the male nurse enjoyed himself! Seriously how you doing? Do you want me to top up your ice there Sammy?”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Short.”

“Girl.”

“Ok,ok,look. I’m sorry Sam ok? Seriously. I honestly thought you’d notice I’d doctored the tube. I didn’t think you’d go smothering yourself in the stuff.”

“Dean Winchester didn’t think. Wow, it’s a shocker.”

“Trying to say I’m sorry here Sam. Apology accepted?"

“Yeh ok, apology accepted. I’m sorry too. Truce?"

“Truce.”

“So now what Dean?”

“Well Sammy, you have two hands and a dick you can’t touch, where as i have a dick that needs touching and no hands to touch it with. You do the math college boy!”

The End!  


  



End file.
